


First Experience

by Starting_Stroke_of_the_Pen



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, TGSBingo, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starting_Stroke_of_the_Pen/pseuds/Starting_Stroke_of_the_Pen
Summary: Another one for #TGSBingo!The journey to England by boat is to be a long one. Phillip lies awake the first night, there's so much on his mind. Phineas is awake for a different reason. Perhaps together, under the stars, they can reassure each other.
Relationships: P. T. Barnum/Phillip Carlyle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: TGS Bingo





	First Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, another bingo prompt coming your way! Not my best work but I was a little less inspired this time. I guess the important thing is just to keep writing!
> 
> TW/Vomiting

The groaning roar of the waves hitting the side of the boat is the only sound that rings throughout the ship in the early hours. The trip to London was to take several days, and Phillip knew that if he were to stay on top form ready for their meeting with royalty, he needed to get used to sleeping despite the noise.

It’s nearly two in the morning according to his pocket watch and he turns over in the small cabin bed, tugging the thin woolen blanket around him a little tighter. He’s been on boats more times than he can count, in his youthful years alone he remembers traveling all over Europe. He knows it isn’t really the sound keeping him awake. 

He furrows his brow as he tightens his closed eyes to keep them shut despite feeling wide awake. For one thing, this bed is hard as sheet metal. Cold too. He’s not used to traveling economic class, more familiar with having his own room with a soft bed and a valet to tend to his every need. 

For another, he’s not used to doing the planning for nearly a hundred people traveling across sea to another country. He’s never been responsible for this many people before, full stop. 

He turns to lay on his front, burying his face in the poor excuse for a pillow as he groans. There’s so much to worry over. Has be booked enough carriages once they dock to take them all to the hotel? He was assured that this specific hotel would accommodate everyone in the troupe regardless of skin colour, but his stomach still sits uneasy with the thought that them accommodating doesn’t necessarily mean them being polite. There’s making sure that everyone is presentable, and going over mannerisms of the queens court with P.T. to ensure the man doesn’t do or say anything inappropriate by accident. Then there’s keeping an eye on everyone’s luggage to make sure it’s being handled correctly, and watching over the troupe to ensure that no-one wanders off to cause trouble in London. 

They’re guests at the queens court but that doesn’t mean they can’t be sent up the tower of London if anyone pulls anything. Even the thought makes his neck feel sore. It frustrates him to no end that Barnum seems so calm about everything, excited, of course, but so controlled and easy going about the whole ordeal. As if he doesn’t understand the risks of what they’re doing.

He lets out a dramatic sigh as he turns over once more and lets his eyes open to stare at the damp wooden beams on the ceiling. 

“P.T., you awake?”

No response. He turns over lethargically to glance at the other single bunk next to his, noting in confusion that it was empty. Blankets ruffled and half on the floor, gently illuminated by the moonlight filtering through the porthole. 

He makes a groggy sound as he sits up, feeling the extent of the boat’s violent swaying as his feet touch the ground. Glancing around the small, dimly lit room, he scratches at his ribs and sweeps his bed-mussed hair back before standing. Might as well go and hunt for the man, if he wasn’t going to sleep then perhaps they could get some work done.

He throws a jacket over the top of his nightgown and makes sure to lock the room door as he leaves to wander down the creaky hallway. It’s eery at night and smells of mould, but as soon as he climbs the steps to the boat’s surface he is met with a beautiful night sky full of glistening stars and the fresh smell of sea air. He breathes it in as he stands by the open door and just gazes at the ocean for a moment, problems suddenly feeling so small in the presence of the vast sea and sky around him.

The wind is strong and whistles around the steam funnels, and the waves crash against the ship with force. It’s a sturdy ship, made to weather storms, so it doesn’t worry Phillip. Still, the sound is loud, so loud he nearly doesn’t hear the muffled sound of vomiting further up the deck.

Sure enough his suspicions of the whereabouts of Barnum are confirmed as he follows the noise and comes across the silhouette of the man hunched over the boats railings, looking utterly miserable. He moves over until he is but a foot away before clearing his throat to let his presence be known to the elder man.

“Not got your sea legs then?”

Barnum glances up at him, skin clammy and pallid but expression one of disapproval. “S’pose not.” He answers simply, glancing back down at the water and closing his eyes in concentration. “What are you doing up? Missing the comforts of home already?”

Phillip moves slowly to lean against the railing next to him, glancing out at the waxing moon reflected in the water. “A bit. Can’t deny those beds are horrid.”

“I’ve slept on hay bales more comfortable.” Barnum remarks, corner of his lips twitching into a sarcastic grin. “I’ve never been on a boat before.”

The declaration throws Phillip off slightly and he tilts his head to one side to glance at the Barnum curiously. “Seriously? Never? You’ve never left America?”

“Nope. Always wanted to visit France. Changing my mind at the moment if this is what traveling is like. Tell me, how long does it take to get used to the rocking?” Barnum asks playfully, nudging Phillip softly with his shoulder. 

He snorts gently as he nudges the larger man back, raising an eyebrow at him. “Few days maybe? You’re asking the wrong guy. I was born with my sea legs.”

“Show off.”

“Pot, kettle.”

Barnum cracks open an eye to glance at the younger man, he looks about to retort but instead lets out a soft gagging sound and hunches a little further over the railings. “Mind turning away? Not my finest moment.”

He turns politely, pretending to take an interest in the seating area at the other side of the deck and playing with the cuff of his jacket as he listens to the sickening sound of liquid hitting water. He turns back once the man finishes and puts a hand gently on his lower back. “You good? Want me to get you some water or anything?”

“Mm. Some strong whisky would be good.” Barnum retorts in jest, pressing the cuff of his sleeve to his mouth as he leans back. “I’ll be fine, you should get some sleep. Long week ahead.”

“Could say the same for you.” Phillip mutters, sliding his hand up to pat the man’s shoulder gently. “I’m not tired, we can have an early night tomorrow. The sky is pretty clear out here tonight, you never get to see this many stars in the city. I’m happy to just stay out here for a bit.”

Barnum’s turn to raise a brow this time. “You have bags under your eyes.”

“Charming. Well you have sick on your chin.” Phillip remarks sharply, smirking a little as he watches the elder man rub at his face instinctively.

“I’m just saying, you don’t have to stay up because of me. I’ll be fine in half an hour, just need some fresh air.” Barnum says quietly, holding his gaze with serious eyes. 

“I know.” Phillip replies, voice gentle. He makes no movement to leave, instead leaning his chin on his hands as he turns to resume gazing at the ocean. “I actually can’t sleep for my own reasons. Believe it or not, the world doesn’t revolve around you,”

“I could attest that. If it doesn’t then it should.” Barnum snorts, teasing in his voice as he copies the youngers movement. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not really.” Phillip replies flatly, watching the waves ripple below them. “But seeing the great, invulnerable ringmaster, sulking out here. It’s helped me put things into perspective. I guess no-one is as confident as they seem, and everyone experiences things for the first time, no matter how old they are.”

Barnum huffs, turning his head to glance at him with an expression not far from a pout. “Glad my suffering is helping you but call me old again and you’ll be taking a midnight dip.”

Phillip can’t stop the laugh that bursts out of him, glancing back to make eye contact with the man in mock challenge. “Try it and I’ll pull you in with me. Maybe the cold water with snap you out of your brooding.”

“It’s a long swim to England.” Barnum snorts, lips curling into a grin. “I’m not brooding.”

Phillip doesn’t dignify him with a response, instead turning to glance at the sky as he yawns. After a moment, leaning his chin on his hands again and closing his eyes. 

Barnum watches him for a moment, then leans back to watch the stars. Eyelids lowering as he lets out a tired breath. “It is a nice sky.”

Neither of them speaks again, comforted by each other’s presence in the quiet of the night. The roaring of the waves that once irritated Phillip now a soothing rhythm. The journey to England was to be a long one, but spent on good company, Phillip knew he really had no reason to worry.


End file.
